Now That We're Older
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: 8 years ago Kyle's family moved to California. But he gets a big surprise when they move back. Eventual Eric X Kyle. M for language, adult themes, prejudice things, and all that other South Park stuff.


"What the hell, Kyle! You're leaving!" Eric glared at his friend who stood across from the three other boys.

"Mm mm mmpf mm mmpf?" Muffles came from Kenny.

"Yeah, dude. Why?" Stan added.

"My dad has to transfer to LA for his his new position."

"LA? Whoa dude."

"Screw you Kyle!" Eric runs off.

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes suddenly. It took him a minute to realize they were at the destination. He stepped out of the car and stared up at the house he used to live in 8 years ago.

"Nobody bought it?" he said in disbelief.

"Luckily, no," said his father with a big smile. "Now, everybody grab some bags. The moving truck should be here anytime. Kyle sighed. He was happy to be back but not looking forward to unpacking.

* * *

"Take my hand as we cross the street boys!" Sheila held out her arms.

"Mom!" Kyle glared at her. "Mom, I'm 16. I think I can cross the street by myself now."

"Hands!" Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed his mother's hand, as did the little Canadian boy, Ike. "Now we're gonna get you boys settled back into school."

"Yeah school!" The 10 year old jumped up and down. As they reached the other side of the street, that the school was on, Kyle quickly pulled back his hand.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad. You two can both start tomorrow, isn't that great?"

"Yeah..."

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to my room."

"Not so fast young man. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"My friends were pretty mad at me when I left."

"I'm sure they're over it by now. And they'll be super surprised to see you back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"Kyle, honey! Hurry up, grab your bag and let's go!"

"I don't know, Mom... I don't feel so good."

"Oh you're just a little nervous sweetie. Come on now, we don't want to be late." Kyle sighed, grabbed his bag and walked downstairs.

* * *

"379... 379..." Kyle sighed and found the nearest person in the hall and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, could you tell me where to find room 379?" The boy turned around and his eyes got wide.

"Kyle?"

"Dude! Stan!" Stan smiled and hugged Kyle tightly. A blonde haired boy walked over.

"Stan? What are you- Kyle?" Kyle looked at the boy confused.

"Hey, Stan... Who's that?" The boy and Stan laughed. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Dude that's Kenny." Kyle's eyes widen.

"Dude! I'm so sorry man!" Kenny laughed again.

"It's cool, dude."

"But dude! Your hood is like..."

"Down?"

"Yeah!" Another boy came up and crossed his arms.

"Well, look who decided to come back!" Kyle turned around to glare at the familiar voice. His mouth dropped as his eyes scanned the boy's body.

"C-Cartman?"

"Ohh! So the Jew remembers his friends? Oh how sweet! How fucking sweet! ...Hey! Pay attention when I'm yelling at you!" He walked over and snapped his fingers in Kyle's face. Kyle shook his head.

"Sorry, guess I spaced out-"

"Damn right you did! Now, where was I-"

"Cartman, shut up! Kyle... What's up dude?" Kyle grabbed Stan's sweater and turned them around and whispered.

"Dude... What happened to Cartman?"

"What do you- ohh... Yeah well, he lost a little weight," Stan whispered back.

"A little!" Kyle whispered loudly.

"_HEY!_ Dickfaces! I know you're talking about me!" Kyle glared at Eric. "Oh, did I make the Jew mad? Is he gonna go home and cry to his big, fat Jewish mommy?"

"Shut up..."

"Oh... What's that Kyle? Where is your oh-so-famous nickname for me? Ha ha! I win! You're still a stupid fucking Jew! And there's nothing you can do about it! Ha! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle glared again before crossing his arms and turned away. "Hey, Kyle. Come with us to the new Zombie Apocalypse movie with us this weekend."

"Oh, hell no. If he goes, I bail."

"Good, then hand over your ticket."

"Fuck no. He can pay for his own."

"But you're not going, so it'll just be a wasted ticket."

"I'll go the day after."

"But _everyone_ is gonna be there. And we'll all be talking about it the next day." Eric yelled, frustrated and grabbed Kenny's wrist.

"Come on Kenny, let's go."

"But- I wanna talk to Kyle!" He struggled to escape but Eric was too strong.


End file.
